overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ishpen Ronble
Ishpen Ronble is a receptionist at the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. Appearance Personality Ishpen is a woman that took her job seriously, however, in the back of her mind she evaluated males based on her preferences. At the same time, she was very observant soaking in a person's character based on their appearance. While doing her duties, Ishpen was confident that she could trade administrative blows from every angle. Not only that, she enjoyed watching the adventurers’ confusion. Background Ishpen is a receptionist of the Adventurer's Guild. She views Momon as her rival.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Chronology Overlord First Half Arc During an unknown specific day, Ishpen had finished organizing the request book two hours ago. Since there were no adventurers or new requests present, she tries to kill some time by reading the sheepskin parchment spread out on the counter. She had already read this six times and had most of it memorized. She had considered reading the adventurer's record until Momon steps into the Adventurer's Guild to become an adventurer. She was provided a payment of six silver coins by Momon since he decided to enter the guild and for her to write his name and other things in the record on his behalf. At the same time, she hands over five copper coins as small change to give back.Overlord First Half Chapter 15: Various Countries Part 2 It was said to be the kind of day where she hardly had any work to do. She suggests Momon conduct his training after becoming an adventurer and explains the reason behind doing so and other things. According to her, training provides basic adventurer information for newcomers. She noted how training helps to impart simple knowledge about the guild system. She listed and explained something such as knowledge about adventurer party, adventurer ranks, request difficulties & rewards, the costs of taking on different types of requests along with the consequences of not fulfilling it. Not only that, but she made note of the sufficiency of guild details as well as the errors of certain information questionable in the guild. After jotting enough information down about him and waiting for the ink to dry, Ishpen would later deposit the parchment with Momon’s details in a nearby box for another staff member to retrieve. After explaining nearly everything to Momon about the Adventurer's Guild, the organization had officially recognized Momon as an adventurer which she congratulated him on. To help him start on his first request, she got him a basic port job that was requested by Peter Mauk from the adventurer group, Axe of Cyclone. The first thing for her to do was to locate the Axe of Cyclone's whereabouts. Afterward, she is tasked with informing them about Momon who had accepted their request and that he will be working alongside them on the job. After Momon left the reception area, Ishpen discussed with her colleague about there being a shadow-like monster appearing in E-Rantel. Fortunately, there were no casualties as it seems to target each of their foe's wallet, making Ispen and her colleague believed that it is simply the work of a pocket thief. Let alone the guards, she heard that some people want adventurers to be hired as night patrol because of this incident that keeps on happening nonstop.Overlord First Half Chapter 16: Adventurers Later on, she would notify Momon about the arrival of Axe of Cyclone, guiding him to where the group is situated at within the guild. Before having him enter the meeting room, Ishpen gave Momon a thin metal plate as his official member card to verify who he is by name. Upon opening the door and accessing the room, Ishpen tells the adventurer group that she brought Momon along to their location as planned. Once Momon is seated, Ishpen would then make her exit from the room and close the door after she left.Overlord First Half Chapter 20: First Request Part 2 When she saw Panosolei heavily breathing, Ishpen would ask him if he is alright to which the latter said he was not. According to Ishpen, his breathing reminded her of a pig and that she can't tell whether he was oinking or talking. In the end, she offers her apology to him for not choosing the 1st floor of the guild instead of the 4th floor to guide him there.Overlord First Half Chapter 36: Investigation Part 1 Afterward, she encounter Momon once again speaking with her colleague in the guild's reception area. Despite waving her hands to catch their attention, she was promptly ignored by both him and Wina Harshia. Once Wina guides the adventurer to the meeting room where important figures of E-Rantel are located at, Ishpen met her colleague and state her frustration for not being the person to take him there. Ishpen told Wina that she is not in anyways interested in Momon. She thought that the adventurer had acknowledged her as a rival, but it was apparently her own misunderstanding all along after he refuses to confront or notice her presence. While so, Ishpen told Wina that Momon is visiting the meeting room on the 4th floor was due to the notion that she is his fated rival.Overlord First Half Chapter 37: Investigation Part 2 At some point in time, she would offer herself to try and guide Momon to where the guildmaster was at, but the latter refuses. However, due to her insistence of not letting the adventurer go alone, she was able to take on the role as his guide for accessing the guildmaster's room.Overlord First Half Chapter 38: Promotion Test Part 1 Abilities and Powers She possessed extreme knowledge about how Adventurer's Guild operates in the fortress city of E-Rantel. Relationships Wina Harshia Her colleague found Ishpen's schadenfreude to be in very bad taste, but Ishpen didn't mind as she was addicted to it. Momon Ishpen took pride in reading people and having them under her thumb, but that was not the case with Momon (Narberal Gamma) as she couldn't read the adventurer. It frustrated Ishpen as she couldn't see through the adventurer's intent and even declared Momon her rival. Trivia * This character is only named in the Web Novel. * For a man to become her lover, he would have be to over 60 out of 100 points. Quotes * (To Wina Harshia about Momon): "That person cannot be. I have predicted that he is my fated rival. Even though this time I thought that he would finally acknowledge me..." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Receptionists Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:Re-Estize Kingdom